pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja pliku:Fairymon światło za nią Mira a obok Kiruś aha zapomniałam prawie o Tagiru obok.jpg
A może niech Mira zastąpi Roxy?>:D Bo się wypiszę. Ale i tak dam Ci w kość w parodii którą Mika mi pozwoliła zrobić >3 Wszyscy mnie nie lubią... nie no, ja przejmę (mam tylko 3 postaci xd Przejmę Roxy i hm... Thomasa kto chce Rudego? :D Ja nie lubię Masaru xd) Ja mam tak: Tagiru, Hikari, Yuu, Bukramna i Julia -.- Ja mam siebie i Mika kazała mi robić Wiki -.-' Ja Cie lubię :D Ale trzebaq coś zrobić by ludzie się nie nudzili. ja cię lubię :3 świetny z cb kumpel ^.^ A co do tego gifa z liśćmi, SORY, ALE ZA ŚMIESZNE ABY NIE WYSYŁAĆ XDDD ps. A ja mam 1 postać do grupy Kiriego do zrobienia, ale on będzie gdzieś w drugim SEZONIE (52 odc.) więc nie robię mu strony a z bukramanem i Yuu ci pomogę :33 Miiiiraaaa NIE RÓB KONFLIKTÓW! JUŻ 3 RAZ!! XD L. a B. xD Dzięi:) Też was lubię :) kIEDY NOWY ODCINEK mIKA?:d jak all obrazki będą gotowe >:) Obiecuje, że jak będą to odcinek będzie MAX 2 dni później ^^.^^ Już mineło nawet 3 dni ;p ale ALL o brazki >:D jeszcze Wiki, abym mogła zacząć >:D Potem zrobię odc. zbiorę dla roxy i reszty (teraz robię Kircie ^.^) Nie robię Wiki. A obrazki tam dałąm by były. Reszty nie robię i nie szukam. spoko, ja zrobię, ale Kiruś najpierw :333 Czekaj, a kim się opiekujesz? Tak abym wiedziała :D ja: Ja, Kiri, Wika, Tom, Roxy Volt: Tagiru, Hikari, bukraman, Yuu (jeszcze Katie, czyli ty xd, Julia i Rude :3) Małe "ale": jkak już mam pomysł i wenę na JEDNĄ postać to reszta nie wchodzi w grę xp Już mam taki tok myślenia (jak z nauką) a Julia - ViVa, ona jest aktywna, i nic chyba nie pisała o odejściu, a Rude... No Comment... ale JA wywaliłam Vive, bo nawet nie wiedziała jaka jest różnica między ShineGreymonem, a WereGreymonem =,= myślała nawet, że to ten sam sezon! Supcio. Zakoszę jej Lucemona bo brakuje mi jeszcze 1 Diga do końca >:3 EJ! JA NIE BRAŁEM RUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NIE OPIEKUJE SIĘ NIM! Ale postać zostaje, b o Roxy nie ma rywalki xd to może tak: wezmę Julę i Rudego, a ty posegregujesz obrazki I DODASZ CIUT WIĘCEJ ok? (VOLT, MÓWIĘ, ŻE NIKT GO NIE MA!) Ja mam te: Tagiru, Yuu, HIkari, Bukraman, Takeru (potem), Julie . thx! :D (potem to ja mam jeszcze wiesz kogo - mr. Niespodzianka xd) Mirka, będziesz chciała mieć w następnym sezonie brata starszego? - Wygląd Taichiego xd czyli tak: ja - 6, volt- 5, mira - 1 (o.O) Like a Boss ;p Brat o takim beznadziejnym wyglądzie: bezcenne >p Czemu starszy? Ja mam dwóch młodszych braci w rzeczywistości (jeden ma 5, a drugi 2 lata o.o) wejdź na sek bo mam głupi pomysł xd Albo Lucemon, albo ty mi szukasz jakiegoś fajnego Digs który wystąpił w Anime ;p I młodszy brat inaczej: sama znajdziesz, albo ja ci znaję, a ty robisz obrazki Rudego jak wolisz? >:D ps. z góry mówię zaraz gdzieś zapiszę: NIE MOŻNA: gaossmon knightmon chessmony ani Culumon (culumon MUSI być dziki) chcesz Dagomona? :3 Nie. Sama sobie znajdę. Ale mówiliście coś o moim bracie? Jak już: to młodszy i przybrany (moi rodzice przecież zgineli jak byłam malućka, zapomnieliście?) Mogę go zrobić i robić z przyjemnością, ale Digi muszę jakieś znaleźć (jemu 7 i sobie 1) ok, ale on bedzie albo drugoplanowym, albo epizodycznym to max. 5 (podkreślam: MAAAAX, nie MIN xd) No ok. Drugoplanowa xp